danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יהודי מונסליצ'ה
' החץ על המקום משוער של השכונה היהודית' להלן המקור: שער השכונה היהודית Giudecca היה בין שערי העיר:Sant’Antonio ו-Camin. השער היה בעל חשיבות מישנית לעיר ושימשה בעיקר את הקהילה היהודית שאיכלסה את האזור. לאור השימוש המוגבל, השער לא נמנה על שערי העיר. המקור - PORTA DELLA GIUDECCA - GHETTO- La porta della Giudecca era situata tra porta Sant’Antonio e quella Camin. Era una porta di secondaria importanza e veniva utilizzata dalla comunità ebraica che in quel posto aveva il suo quartiere. Dato l'uso limitato ed esclusivo non venne mai annoverata tra le porte della città. אתרי ימי הביניים בעיר מונסליצ'ה (Monselice) היא עיר בפרובינציה של פדובה שבמחוז ונטו. היא שוכנת 20 ק"מ דרומית מזרחית לפדובה. באזור זה היו קיימות ריכוזים של יהודים גם בערים: Este, Montagnana, אשר בהן היו בתי קברות פעילים עד סוף המאה ה-19. בשתי ערים נוספות : Cittadella ו-Conselve יש עדויות לקיום בתי כנסת. תולדות מונסליצ'ה thumb|300px|ימין|מראה כללי - אתר העיר thumb|300px|ימין|The Keep (Mastio or Torrione), still standing on the Rocca hilltop. It is a tower built with regular trachyte blocks from local quarries. - אתר העיריה בתקופה הרומית העיר כונתה בשם Mons Silicis בשל המחצבים הוולקניים שנמצאו כאן - Trachyte סלע וולקני גרגירים עדינים המכיל כמויות גדולות של פצלת שדה אשלגן . בשנת 602 נכבשה העיר שהיייתה תחת שלטון ביזנטית על-ידי Agilulfo מלך הלומברדים. תחת שלטון הלומברדים והפרנקים העיר הייתה מעוז צבאי חשוב ומרכז המנהלי של שטח עצום בין דרום הרי האלפים עד Colli Euganei The Euganean Hills (Italian: Colli Euganei) are a group of hills of volcanic origin that rise to heights of 300 to 600 m from the Padovan-Venetian plain a few km south of Padua. The Colli Euganei form the first Regional park established in the Veneto, ( in 1989) enclosing fifteen towns and eighty one hills. . העיר הייתה חופשית עד אמצע המאה ה-12. בשנת 1237 היא נכבשה על-ידי Ezzelino III da Romano שמונה למושל ונטו מטעם השליט פרידריך השני, קיסר האימפריה הרומית הקדושה. הוא בנה ביצורים נרחבית והפך אותה לבסיס של מערכות צבאיות נגד הערים השכנות: פדובה, Este וטירות סמוכות. בשנת 1,338 העיר נכבשה ידי Carrara, מושל פדובה, אשר בסופו של מצור מתיש אשר נמשך שנה שלמה. בשנת 1405 היא סופחה ל"Serenissima" - הרפובליקה של ונציה. תקופת השלטון הוונציאנית הייתה הארוכה ומשגשגת. היא ראתה ירידה ההדרגתית שלה בכח הצבאי ופריחה של ענפי החקלאות, תעשייה (כרייה וספינינג) ומסחר, הודות לתחבורה נתיב מים נרחבת. כן תרמה לשגשוג העיר פיתוח תעשיית הכריה מאתרdal colle della Rocca e dal Montericco. בין השאר, בשנת 1722, האבנים שימשו לריצוף piazza San Marco a Venezia *אתר העיר] אתרי העיר thumb|300px|ימין|הכניסה למצודה - צילם: Alessandro Vecchi - *[http://www.castellodimonselice.it/ אתר המצודה Castello di Monselice] - למרגלות Colle della Rocca עומדת קומפלקס ארכיטקטוני מלכותי נקרא Castello Cini. הוא קיבוץ של מבנים שונים שנבנו בין המאה ה-11 עד המאה ה-16.הטירה הייתה מגדל מפואר, הגנתי להפוך וילה veneta.Il טירה מורכבת למעשה מארבעה חלקים: החלק העתיק ביותר הוא, שכלל מבנה CASA ROMANICA מהמאה ה-11 אשר יחד עם המצודה מהמאה ה-12 מהווים את הישוב הראשון. במאה ה-13 נבנה בנפרד בניין הגנתי אדיר TORRE EZZELINIANA על-יד Ezzelino III da Romano. פנים הבניין הכולל ארובות מונומנטליות "מגדל", ייחודיות באיטליה לצורה ופונקציה, נבנה במאה ה-14 על-ידי שליט פדובה Carrara. * thumb|300px|ימין|מראה כללי - מאתר הפארק אתר הפארק Parco Archeologico sul Colle della Rocca הפארק כולל שני סוגי סלעים: סלעים וולקניים וסלעי משקע.כן נכלל בפארק צמחייה וחי אופיינים לאזור. מקורו הגיאוגרפי המסוים והמיקום וולקני, האקלימים השונים ונוכחות הפעילה של בני אדם מהעת עתיקה וכל לשלב להפוך את הפרק הזה באופן ייחודי עשיר באטרקציות טבעיות, סביבתיות, תרבותיות ואמנותיות ונוף עוצר נשימה. * אתר הגן Giardino di Villa Emo - וילת אמו, תוכננה על ידי וינצ'נזו Scamozzi בשנת 1588. היא ממוקמת בכפר למרגלות גבעות הגבעות. עד שנות השישים סביבו נמתחו פרדסים ושדות, כך הגינה שלה, המשלבת אלמנטים בדרך כלל רנסנס-מגוון ונציאני גדול פרחוני, בניגוד למה שאתם עשויים לחשוב, הוא לא גן היסטורי אמיתי. אפילו בעשור האחרון של המאה התשע-עשרה. סביב הווילה האזור ננטש, ורק מאז 1966, הרוזן והרוזנת ג'וזפין אנדריאה Emo Capodilista החלו בעבודות פיתוח. הגן הרשמי הקטן, שבמקור היה קיים עם הפונקציה של קשר בין הגישה מהחוף והכניסה לבניין, היה מחדש בגינות נוי סגלגלות נחמדים עם משוכות תיבה. מול המתחם נמצאו שתי בריכות דגים ארוכות, נכלאו ראשון, שעכשיו גובלת calle וorris. הטנקים מלאים עם חבצלות מים ונמצאים לצד רצועות המשמשות לגידול ורדים של כל מינים וצבעים. בעקבות נתיב שבו פועל לאורך ההיקף של הגן, אתה נכנסת לשדרה מרופדת בעצי צפצפה, שממשיך לאורך ביצה קישטה עצי תפוז, מייפל ואקליפטוס hemerocallis, מוביל אותנו לשדרה אחרת של זמן מגנוליה. מאחורי הווילה הוא דשא מלבני גדול, שלידו לתפוס את העין שלנו שני גבולות של צמחים רב שנתיים ארוכות וצבעוניים. אנו מכירים בלילך חרציות, שיחי רדוף, לבנדר, ציפורנים, אדמוניות, תורמוסים ... כדי לציין גם את הנוכחות של גלריה יפה של hornbeams, נסיגה גדולה מהשמש של אחר הצהריים בקיץ. יהודי העיר בסוף המאה ה-14 נפתח במונסליצ'ה מוסדות בנקאיים על-ידי: Iacob del fu Musetto di Ancona, Aronne del fu Abramo da Mantova, Iacob da Forlì ו- Eliuzzo del fu Guglielmo da Montepulciano. בשנת 1698 רכש Pellegrin Sacerdoti קרקע לבית הקברות עבור הקהילה היהודית. בשנת 1778, בעקבות ההוראות שניתנו ליהודים בשטח של פאדובה,העיר נינטשה על-ידי היהודים. *אתר אוניברסיטת תל אביב בעיר נולד אברהם יגל-גליקו. נקרא גם Abraham ben Hananîah Yagel . הוא חי בשנים 1553 – 1623. הוא לימד את מקצועות הנצרות והיה: פילוסוף, איש קבלה ורופא. הוא פעל בערים: Luzzara, Venice, Ferrara, and Sassuolo. יש הטוענים כי היה מומר. פירסם חיבורים אחדים בעברית כמו: "אשת חייל" ו"גיא חזיון". בשואה thumb|ימין|335 px שלושה מיהודי העיר מתו בשואת יהודי איטליה . הם נלקחו לטריאסטה ומשם נשלחו לאושוויץ.המקור. אחת מבנות העיר הוכרזה, , הוכרזה לחסיד אומות העולם, לאחר שהצילה יהודים מהונגריה, בינהם צבי ינאי. ראו תמונות מהטקס - בשמאל. (יש להוסיף עוד חומר) * אתר העיריה לזכרה * עוד פרטים עליה בפדובה קיים גן המנציח חסידי אומות עולם שתרמו להצלת נפשות במלחמות שונות ברחבי העולם. אחת מהדמויות שהונצחו היא של חסידת אומות העולם, אידה בּרוּנֶלוֹ, שהייתה אומנת בת 15 של שלושה יתומים יהודים (אחד מהם, צבי ינאי) ולקחה אותם תחת חסותה בעת שהביאה אותם לעיר הולדתה, מונסליצ'ה, ודאגה להם עד שחרור האזור על ידי בנות הברית, ואז העבירה אותם לחסות אנשי הבריגדה היהודית. } מקורות לנושא: יהדות העיר באתר אוניברסיטת תל אביב לעיל * תפסיק, ר ', המדינה של הבנקאים היהודים בפדובה במאה הארבע-עשרה, בעלון של המוזיאון של פדובה השנה X (1907), מס' 6, עמ '. 201-214. * תפסיק, ר ', המדינה של הבנקאים היהודים בפדובה במאה החמש עשרה, בעלון של המוזיאון של פדובה השנה XI (1908), nn.1-2, עמ'. 8-22. * Ciscato, א ', Ebre בפדובה, פדובה בשנת 1904. * מילאנו, א ', תולדות היהודית באיטליה, טורינו 1963. * מורפורגו, E., חקירה על מצבות ומסמכים של היסטורית Veneto המעניין הדתית, יהודים אזרחיים וספרותיים, אודינה בשנת 1912. * פולאן, ב ', עשיר ועני בתקופת הרנסנס בוונציה, אוקספורד 1971. * רוט, ג, ונציה, פילדלפיה 1930. * זן בנטי, פ, ספקים בpadovano היהודית והנוצרית בין מאות הי"ד והט"ו, בקוצי, ג '(עורכים), יהודים וונציה, מילאנו, 1987, עמ'. 629-650. קישורים חיצוניים * צילומים מויקישיתוף הערות שוליים קטגוריה:ונטו קטגוריה:יהדות ונטו